


Something different

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, First Kiss, M/M, actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek reverts to old habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something different

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

Derek promptly invaded Stiles' space, pressing him against the wall. 

Stiles let his head fall back against the wall and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill by now. You don't have to threaten me anymore, you know."

Derek growled and his eyes flashed at Stiles, the bright blue so bright and electric in the dark of his room. "You don't get it."

"You're right, I don't. And clearly you don't, either, because you get more flies with honey tha—"

Derek surged forward and covered Stiles' mouth with his own, kissing him quickly but softly and that surprised Stiles more than the actual kiss. Derek's approach left something to be desired but judging from Stiles' pants he didn't mind the approach so much.

"You're not here about anything monster-related, are you?" Stiles asked, a bit breathless when Derek pulled back.

Derek shook his head and Stiles grinned.


End file.
